


sitting on the kitchen counter or sitting on the floor gay?

by thefallengondolin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Human AU, Morning Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, experimental narration changes, more like things are said in a poetic/romantic way, sex is not absolutely explicit i would say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallengondolin/pseuds/thefallengondolin
Summary: Hungary and Belgium loving each other





	sitting on the kitchen counter or sitting on the floor gay?

**Author's Note:**

> I love these lesbians

You sit in the kitchen counter and hope for her to stand up from where she’s sitting in the floor to sit right beside you, but the only thing you do is smile at her and keep gnawing at your waffle.

_You hope she will come down from the kitchen counter and sit right beside you on the floor, but instead you make yourself stand up, leaving aside your cup of coffee, to stand in front of her putting each of your hands at her sides and you look straight at her mouth, at the corner of it, so close you can perfectly see there is still a little crumble from a waffle she was munching on and you kiss her lips clean and you lick them slowly until she opens them for you._

You put your hand at each side of her face, caressing as slowly as her tongue made its way into your mouth, untangling your legs and using them to take her closer to you making her hips press against the counter’s border, the way her hands roam at your sides makes you think about the first time it happened, and with your eyes closed you can picture the flashing lights in that hot night. Your heart reminds you of the loud beat that you could feel reverberating on your chest and your throat back then.

_Soft caressing at her sides becomes hard groping on her behind as you try to lift her from the counter, and it’s hard, because it’s not you who usually makes these kind of things, it’s not you who goes to the gym and has a 'built up' stamina, you don’t have as much muscle as she does, but you manage it anyway by pure power of will probably and as you walk away with her in your arms she has to hug you tighter and you both pull apart from the kiss for her to smile at you and run a hand through your hair, petting._

You’re red in the face as she carries you two rooms away from the kitchen into your own bedroom, yours only, you don’t share it, you haven’t in a while and probably never will again, you both dream and plan on moving together but this is not the place you want to live in, the next time you share an apartment with someone you want it to be with her and you want it to be soon, but you want something better, bigger and more comfortable. That doesn’t stop you from sometimes waking up in the same bed every once in a while.  
_When you drop her softly on the bed her legs are still wrapped around your waist and so they take you with them to lie on top of her,  your head falls on her chest and you listen to her heartbeat while your hands take off her underwear slowly, taking your time to touch every inch of her tights. You lift your head and look at her in the eyes, silently ask for permission, and with your mouth in her neck you show her you love her._

You close your eyes and let yourself sigh when you feel her lifting your shirt and trying to cover every inch of your abdomen with her digits, it’s the only thing you’re left wearing when she slides away your panties carrying herself lower on your body and pressing kisses everywhere on her way down, making you shiver, and making you laugh like crazy when she blows a raspberry under your belly button, and making you smile back to her when she holds up her head and looks at you warmly and full of desire.  
_Kissing and sucking on the softest parts of her inner thighs reminds you of the thrill you felt the first time you took her to your apartment, how the stranger you picked up at the club pushed you against the door you had just closed and how after that you spent one of the best nights of your life. The fact that in the moment you thought nothing of it but in the morning you decided you could spend more time with this beautiful girl that woke up beside you makes you smile, and that it was a morning like this one when she left a note in your bedside table with her number on it and it was a night like last night the one in which you finally decided to call her makes you shiver._

Running your hands through her hair you moan and it’s the circling and then up and down motions of her tongue that make you tremble, and it’s the kissing and sucking, and the slow but steady caressing of her hands in your tights that make you come. And over your panting you can hear the sound of clothes hitting the ground, when you see her she’s kneeling in the bed beside you, with a hand stroking her own breast she calls your name and you kiss her.

_She sits backs and lets your hand caress her pelvis and wander between her legs letting you in on her body with eagerness, your fingers slip in warm wetness coming out covered in slick you use to rub a more pleasant spot, she whimpers, lets go of your lips in the process and looks at you directly in the eyes with cheeks so red and lips parted puffing out every breath slowly._


End file.
